It is known that in a robot including a work (operation) section which performs works (operations) and a link section which moves the work section with respect to a base, the position and posture of the tip end of the work section are taught off-line. In a case where there is a great position change between adjacent teaching points in a teaching order, or there is a great posture change in the work section between the adjacent teaching points, the tip end of the work section may sometimes fail to reach the teaching point instructed, when the robot is actually moved. In particular, in a case where a distance (interval) between the adjacent teaching points is short and a case where there is a great position change or a great posture change in the robot between the adjacent teaching points, the control for the robot cannot be performed well. This degrades a position accuracy.
As a processing method using the robot, it is known that a workpiece is processed in such a manner that a processing tool is attached to the tip end of a work section of a robot, and the tip end of the work section of the robot is moved relatively to the workpiece in a state in which the processing tool is pressed against the workpiece (e.g., Patent Literature 1, or the like). In this configuration, the degradation of the position accuracy is directly linked to the degradation of a processing accuracy, which is undesirable.
In contrast, in order to avoid an excessive load from being imposed on a robot, due to a rapid change in the posture of the robot, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method which processes data of teaching points which are input to a control device in order to smooth the posture of the robot.